


Promises

by cheshirebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Everything Hurts, Heavy Angst, Lime, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebear/pseuds/cheshirebear
Summary: "Era una maldita promesa, mocoso."





	Promises

Llueve.  
El cielo está gris, el suelo embarrado y las cuchillas de Levi manchadas de sangre. _Su_ sangre.  
El soldado de élite jadea, extenuado por la cruel batalla que acaba de tener lugar, pero parece que sus pies están clavados en el suelo.  
Sin poder despegar los ojos inexpresivos y fríos del cuerpo que yace ante él, un solo pensamiento lleno de rabia e impotencia aparece en su cabeza:

"_Era una maldita promesa, mocoso._"

**.**

Eren aún intentaba recuperar el aliento después del asalto matutino de su superior, el cual se encontraba justo a su lado, respirando también de forma agitada pero más disimulada que el menor.  
Se había acostumbrado a que Levi apareciese por allí con la excusa de hacerle madrugar y ambos acabasen en la cama, pero sus sesiones de sexo seguían dejándole cansadísimo. A pesar de que el mayor era el que tenía el rol de sumiso, el que se sentía así en realidad era Eren.

—Maldita sea… —susurró el castaño, frotándose las muñecas doloridas.  
—Deja de quejarte. —le espetó el otro a su lado.

Cuando Eren giró la cabeza para mirarle, vio que tenía los ojos clavados en él y una expresión de molestia en el rostro. Temeroso por recibir una reprimenda u otro de sus dolorosos castigos, volvió a prestarle atención al techo.  
¿Cómo no iba a quejarse? Se suponía que lo que hacían era cosa de dos, pero lo primero que hacía Levi cuando las cosas subían de temperatura era atarle las muñecas para que no pudiese moverse. Incluso para tocarle tenía que pedir permiso, el cual muchas veces era denegado.  
Refunfuñando interiormente para que el cabo no le escuchase, se subió la sábana de forma disimulada por encima del ombligo. Fue entonces cuando Levi se incorporó a su lado y pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo lanzaba una maldición, tensándose su cuerpo un instante después.

—¿Señor? —preguntó el soldado novato sin poder morderse la lengua, mirándole con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.  
—¿Qué te pica ahora? —contestó el moreno después de tomar aire profundamente, recobrando la compostura. Sin embargo, no se levantó de la cama.  
—Mañana tenemos que salir. —le recordó con cautela, clavando los codos en el colchón para medio incorporarse él también.  
—No sé qué intentas decir.  
—Que tal vez no tendríamos que haber… —Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y sus ojos verdes se desviaron, dudosos.

Mientras Eren balbuceaba en un intento de acabar la frase sin que resultase embarazosa, Levi se permitió darle más vueltas a lo que tendría lugar mañana.  
Hanji había luchado mucho por aquello y por fin había conseguido la aprobación de Erwin… Eren volvería a convertirse en titán y saldrían fuera de los muros para probar su resistencia cuando su cuerpo estuviera completamente sano. Era una misión temeraria y pondría muchas vidas en peligro si alguna cosa, por pequeña que fuese, salía mal. Aun así, no necesitaban demasiado personal, unos cien soldados valdrían para tener controlado el número de titanes que se acercarían a Eren.

—Quiero decir, en su estado… —La voz de Eren volvió a apagarse y el entrecejo del mayor se frunció.  
—Eres mi responsabilidad. Erwin ordenó que te protegiese.  
—Pero usted está herido y…  
—¿Me vas a llevar la contraria, mocoso? —Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más y Eren se tensó al sentir que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso.  
—N-no. —acabó contestando dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.— Me sentiría responsable si algo le pasara ahí fuera. Hanji dijo que podría perder el control de mi titán.  
—Por eso tengo que estar presente. Pocas personas pueden hacerte frente siendo un titán. Tal vez solo con Mikasa no baste.  
—Tampoco quiero herir a Mikasa, pero sé que no puedo prohibirle venir. —suspiró pesadamente, lleno de preocupación y nervios por la situación.— Tengo el presentimiento de que lo que quiere Hanji es que pierda el control precisamente…  
—Todo irá bien. —Eren volvió a mirar a su superior cuando escuchó aquellas palabras y él se dio cuenta.— ¿Qué?  
—Señor, si algo sale mal, ¿me matará? Mikasa no podrá hacer eso aunque se lo ordenen.  
—Sólo preocúpate de tu misión, Jaeger. —contestó secamente, sin entender hacia dónde desembocaría la conversación.  
—Mi misión es no morir y la suya matarme.

El tono casual de Eren ganó de nuevo la atención del cabo, que se volteó en el borde de la cama. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio que el más joven, en vez de tener un semblante serio y tenso, sonreía con suavidad. La tristeza sólo era una sombra escondida tras el verde intenso de sus ojos. Nunca lo admitiría, pero eran aquellas pequeñas cosas las que conseguían… llamar la atención de Levi, por nombrarlo de alguna forma.

—Hasta que llegue el momento de matarte, no te dejaré morir, Eren.

Esta vez el sorprendido fue el joven soldado, que levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los temibles ojos del cabo… que en aquel momento no le parecieron tan gélidos como siempre. Incluso veía un sentimiento en ellos… ¿pena? ¿Sentía pena por él?

—No daré lugar a que tenga que matarme. —Se vio obligado a decir Eren, que ensanchó la sonrisa por alguna razón que el cabo desconocía.— Lo prometo, señor.

Levi le mantuvo la mirada durante unos largos segundos en los que la sonrisa del soldado novato no desapareció, sino que se volvió más tierna e inocente. Peligrosa y horriblemente más tierna e inocente a criterio del cabo, que acabó por mirar hacia otra parte, asqueado. No tendría que haber dicho nada que pudiese malinterpretarse, aunque, en el fondo, fuese lo que realmente pensaba. No podía hacerle creer a Eren que le importaba más que los demás soldados, aunque fuese una prioridad para la raza humana.  
Seguía siendo el estúpido, molesto e inocente mocoso que le fastidiaba con sus "_¡señor!_", sus grandes y verdes ojos como el césped recién cortado mirándole con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, esa maldita sonrisa que a veces mostraba cuando le veía aparecer por las mañanas en su habitación o…

—No me toques, mocoso. —gruñó el mayor al sentir un brazo rodéandole la cintura por detrás. Sin embargo, no hizo ademán de moverse, pues seguía dolorido por lo sucedido minutos atrás.  
—Señor, ¿puede prometerme algo? —La voz de Eren quedaba amortiguada por la piel de Levi.  
—No.  
—Prometa que me matará si algo malo pasa, por favor. —dijo después de un breve silencio; aquello era una especie de afrenta a las palabras del cabo, que se había negado en un principio.  
—No tengo nada que prometer. Esa es mi misión y la de los demás, por lo tanto, es una obligación.  
—No.  
—¿Qué has dicho? —El cabo alzó una ceja, mirando por encima del hombro al chico que le abrazaba tumbado desde detrás.  
—He dicho que no, señor. —contestó de nuevo el Jaeger, tentando a la suerte, de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.  
—Así que osas contradecirme.

Sabiendo que aquello era el límite de su atrevimiento, se apresuró a sentarse en la cama, quedando cara a cara con su superior. Levi, preparado para darle una paliza, esperó al ver que Eren tenía algo más que decir; esa espera era una pequeña muestra de confianza, pensó el menor, casi feliz.  
Cogió aire. Aún estaba en riesgo de recibir una buena reprimenda y lo sabía, así que tenía que andarse con cuidado.

—Quiero que lo haga usted. —dijo tan solo, bajando los ojos con timidez.

Al principio el cabo no entendió el porqué de su petición; ni siquiera veía la conexión con la afrenta anterior hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a la promesa.

—No voy a seguir las órdenes de un mocoso como tú. —Sin saber exactamente por qué, volvió a apartarle la mirada. A veces los ojos de Eren eran demasiado intensos y, por lo tanto, al mayor se le hacían molestos. Algún día se los sacaría de las cuencas.  
—No es una orden. —El menor volvió a captar la atención del moreno cuando se inclinó más hacia él, quedando a pocos centímetros.— Es una promesa.  
—Aceptar esa promesa sería una contradicción a la tuya. —soltó él de repente, poniéndole una mano en la cara a Eren para apartarlo.

El soldado soltó un quejido de protesta cuando la fuerte mano de su superior le cubrió el rostro y se apresuró en zafarse de ella, no sin esfuerzo. Cuando lo consiguió, se topó con la serena mirada grisácea de Levi, que le paralizó… como siempre.

—Has prometido que no darás lugar a que tenga que matarte. —Eren se emocionó un poco al darse cuenta de que, aunque el cabo parecía ignorarle la mayor parte del tiempo, le había escuchado.— Prometer que te mataré es una estupidez.  
—¡B-bien, entonces prométame otra cosa! —pidió casi con formalidad el castaño, a pesar de tartamudear un poco. Sólo recibió un suspiro y unos ojos en blanco por parte del mayor, pero él continuó:— Prometa que no me dejará morir.  
—Basta de promesas, no voy a jugar a esto y ya te he dicho que es mi m_hng_…

Arrugó la nariz en cuanto sintió que Eren se abalanzaba sobre él y atrapaba sus labios de forma inexperta y sobreexcitada. Su primer impulso fue apartarle de un empujón y enseñarle quién era el superior allí mediante la dolorosa violencia de siempre, pero cuando la mano del menor le subió por la nuca, acariciándole el cabello corto y enredando los dedos al llegar a los mechones largos, no pudo resistir el impulso de corresponder al beso con fiereza y dominancia.  
¿Cómo se había tomado ese mocoso su respuesta? Le había respondido que no iba a prometer nada…  
"_Tal vez haya pensado que me negaba a dejarle morir_" pensó vagamente Levi mientras continuaba con el intenso beso a la vez que se subía al regazo de Eren.  
Era obvio que no le iba a dejar morir, esa era parte de su misión, pero no iba a hacer una promesa con ese mocoso inútil. Le parecía una real estupidez.  
Sin embargo, mientras volvía a someter al Jaeger, obligándole a tumbarse sin hacer nada en absoluto mientras él mismo se colocaba sobre la erección ajena y se penetraba con un jadeo sordo, la idea de no dejarle morir a costa de lo que fuese se fue arraigando cada vez más y más, cobrando importancia.  
Sin querer, Eren y las promesas se hicieron una prioridad en la fría y calculadora mente de Levi.

**.**

Voces que gritan, fuertes pisadas de titán a una distancia demasiado escasa como para ser segura, algún que otro silbido de los equipos tridimensionales cortando el aire y, todo aquello, amortiguado por el sonido de la maldita lluvia que lo empapa todo de forma despiadada.  
Sin embargo, Levi sigue allí de pie. No puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, ha sido todo tan rápido…  
Ha fallado estrepitosamente en la misión más importante que le concedieron jamás y los gritos de desesperación de Mikasa no hacen más que recordárselo de la forma más dolorosa posible.  
Pero, sorprendentemente, la misión se siente lejana, como en segundo plano. La sorpresa por aquel pensamiento asalta al cabo y da un respingo, siendo consciente de ello.  
"_Has roto tu promesa_" es todo lo que se repite en la cabeza de Levi mientras camina hacia el cuerpo inerte de Eren.  
Se arrodilla a su lado y le pasa los dedos por un profundo corte en la mejilla. Cuando los aparta y mira la sangre en sus yemas, confirma sus temores: no hay nada que hacer. Las heridas más superficiales tampoco sanan y aquello es la gota que colma el vaso.  
Tira con rabia las cuchillas al suelo embarrado y se incorpora.

—Levántate, mocoso de mierda. —Su voz apenas es un susurro entrecortado.— He dicho que te levantes. Es una orden.

"_Está muerto. Tú lo has matado._" le dice su cabeza cuando empieza a patear el cadáver del chico al que había prometido no dejar morir.  
Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que empieza a gritarle órdenes, ni tampoco de cuando las órdenes se convierten en súplicas desesperadas.  
Nunca antes había perdido los papeles de esa forma, mucho menos en medio de una misión, pero nunca antes había perdido tampoco su prioridad. Porque eso era Eren. Una prioridad. Era una misión, la salvación de la humanidad, una potente arma en el campo de batalla, pero por encima de todas las cosas, la maldita prioridad de Levi. Y en aquellos momentos sólo puede pensar de esa egoísta forma, por muchas vidas inocentes que corran peligro a su alrededor.  
Entonces recibe un fuerte empujón que le aleja de Eren y casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Allí está Mikasa, que se deja caer de rodillas y abraza el cuerpo sin vida que yace en el suelo. El cabo sabe que la Ackerman no reaccionaría así en mitad de la batalla, pero se da cuenta de algo al instante.

"_También ha perdido lo más importante para ella._"

Como si el pensamiento hubiese llegado a oídos de Mikasa, la chica se gira y mira con un odio y rencor inimaginable a Levi, que aprieta los puños y recibe aquellos sentimientos con una orgullosa resignación llena de un intenso dolor sordo del que sólo él es consciente.  
Ni siquiera piensa en la posibilidad de que Mikasa o la humanidad en general pueda perdonarle algún día el gran error de haber matado a su única salvación.  
Pero incluso algo así se le hace poco, pues sólo hay una cosa que le pesará en la conciencia, algo que no le dejará conciliar el sueño durante semanas o incluso meses y que nunca se perdonará a sí mismo.  
Él también ha roto su promesa con Eren.


End file.
